This invention relates to a frame for a case, wallet, or similar device having two parts, linked together by a hinge, each part including a main member and an insert, whereby the combination of the main member and the insert forms a groove extending around an outer rim for accepting an outer cover, and for holding an inner lining if so desired. The main member has, at its inner edge, a leg bent under a more or less right angle to its plane, this leg being provided with elements for holding the insert.
A frame of this type is provided with indentations on the bent leg of the main member for clamping the inner rim of the insert. However, this approach proves to be unsatisfactory from a practical point of view since it requires a close tolerance between the bent leg of the main part and the inner rim of the insert thus making the assembly of the frame in a case or wallet very difficult. In addition a case or wallet filled to its full capacity, will exert a considerable stress on the outer rim of the insert thus causing the danger that the pulled-over edge of the cover, held in the groove around the circumference might pull out the insert of its locked-in position thus separating it from the frame.